


Micro Fics Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Being Human (UK), CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Chuck (TV), Emmerdale, How I Met Your Mother, NCIS, Primeval, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Torchwood, Without a Trace
Genre: Before Aaron Changed His Surname To Dingle, M/M, Meme, Old Works Being Transferred, Primeval Spoilers, Suicide Attempt, Torchwood spoilers, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: This was one of those write a tiny ficlet for different genres of fiction; crack, angst etc. The first one allowed a couple of sentences, the others had to be 15 words max.Very brief Being Human crossover for the Torchwood ones and very brief Torchwood crossover for the Primeval ones. The third chapter was multi-fandom.





	1. Torchwood Mostly

_1st Time_  
It isn't all perfect and at one stage Ianto ends up hitting Owen in the head with his elbow. He kisses it better. They've both enjoyed themselves and hey there's always plenty of chances to practice.

 _Fluff_  
Owen loves taking care of Ianto so when he's sick he gets him the soft tissues, a Vicks inhaler and some Lemsip. He leaves him a few DVDs and a book so he doesn't have to move very far. At work he worries about Ianto all day. When he gets home Ianto is sleeping. Owen fixes the duvet and takes the remote from Ianto's hand. He kisses his forehead, Ianto's temperature feels normal again thankfully.

 _Angst_  
His partner has been shot and he can't move. He watches Martha about to autopsy him, feeling numb. When they bring Owen back he doesn't know what to say. Owen's hurt, angry and scared. He dumps Ianto two days later, nobody wants a zombie boyfriend.

 _Crack_  
Jack is always telling tall tales like there really is a group like the X-Men in the future. He tells them Brad Pitt will one day be president of America, that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are based in fact. Nobody believes him but the stories are entertaining. Owen and Ianto are surprised on a weevil hunt one day to find themselves confronted with a huge toad that looks suspiciously like Baron Von Greenback. They later apologise to Jack for calling him a liar. Owen wonders if this means that the Brad Pitt thing is true too.

 _AU_  
Dr Owen Harper was working the late shift in A  & E when a young man was admitted with slashes to his wrists. They are able to help him and Ianto asks him to stay while he's seen by the psychiatrist. He's lost his girlfriend and doesn't see a way back from that. Owen feels so sorry for the situation Ianto is in. He tends to the other patients but keeps coming back to check on Ianto. He hopes he can fix him.

 _Crossover_  
They've had reports of strange attacks in Bristol, victims drained of their blood or people being mauled. Jack is insistent that it's not aliens but lets them investigate. They don't find much out, the local police have it covered they insist. Owen and Ianto find themselves in a pub with a nice couple called George and Mitchell. George insists they're just friends but most people don't look at their friends like that. Mitchell kisses him on the cheek and Ianto smiles when George just blushes.

 _Humour_  
They spend ages planning. Barring an alien invasion this will happen. Owen puts sellotape over the taps and Ianto puts salt in the sugar. Gwen appears with a wet patch on her top, shouting obscenities. Two hours later Jack and Tosh are spitting out their coffees. Ianto and Owen giggle like children. They'll have to be on the lookout for revenge pranks.

 _H/C_  
Ianto is sneaking off on his own again and Owen is worried. He's been secretive and seems really down. Owen follows him one day as far as the cemetery. He approaches Ianto slowly, unsure if he should disturb him. Ianto looks up "I know it's empty but she deserved some sort of remembrance." Owen holds Ianto's hand as he stands over Lisa's grave.

 _Smut_  
Owen doesn't want to think about Jack while he's having sex with Ianto but it seems Jack taught Ianto some things. When he feels Ianto's tongue against his hole, when Ianto licks and kisses him there Owen can't help but feel grateful that Jack must have introduced Ianto to rimming.


	2. Primeval Mostly

_1st Time (Claudia Brown/Tom Ryan)_  
"Sorry, bit quick off the mark there."

"It's fine, Tom. It'll be better next time."

 _Angst (Danny Quinn/Tom Ryan)_  
Ryan respected Danny's decision to go after Ethan but he still missed his boyfriend terribly.

 _Humour (Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart)_  
When Nick arrived Stephen smiled and then sighed.

"We can't both go as Indiana Jones."

 _AU (James Lester)_  
James Lester watched his targets. They seemed nice enough but by midnight they'd be dead.

 _Fluff (Danny Quinn/Tom Ryan)_  
Tom curled up beside Danny, grateful for the loud snoring that meant Danny was home.

 _Crossover (Ianto Jones from Torchwood and Tom Ryan)_  
When Tom arrived in heaven he was greeted by a gorgeous Welshman in a suit.

 _Crack (Matt Anderson and Abby Maitland)_  
Abby thinks she's hallucinating but when Matt sees the purple dinosaur too they start worrying.

 _H/C (Hilary Becker/Connor Temple)_  
Becker apologises when he's sick again.

Connor waves him away. "It's okay. I'll clean up."

 _Smut (Tom Ryan/Connor Temple)_  
Connor thrust into Ryan repeatedly, making him moan loudly.

"Fuck, Connor, that feels so good."


	3. Muilti-Fandom One

_Fluff (Adam Ross/Mac Taylor from CSI:NY)_  
Mac's kissing him like nothing else matters and in that moment nothing does.

 _1st Time (Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe from CSI:Miami)_  
Eric goes slow but it still hurts a little. It'll be better next time.

 _Angst (Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor from Without A Trace)_  
"I'm always going to be your dirty little secret."

"I'll tell my dad."

"Yeah right."

 _Crack (Jim Kirk/Hikaru Sulu from Star Trek AOS)_  
Sulu watched his boyfriend sneezing repeatedly after the bridge was invaded by giant fluffy bunnies.

 _AU (Chuck Bartowski/Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb from Chuck)_  
"I love that my boyfriend's a badass spy."

"You're the best, thanks for being understanding."

 _Crossover (Adam Ross/Abby Sciuto from CSI:NY/NCIS)_  
Wearing only his collar Adam kneels as instructed, holding out his hands to be cuffed.

 _Humor (Ted Mosby/Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother)_  
Ted laughed at Barney's expression, "told you I'd get more guys' numbers."

"Fine! You win."

 _H/C (Aaron Livesy/Jackson Walsh Emmerdale)_  
Aaron smiles softly at Jackson, "I'll be here everyday for as long as it takes."

 _Smut (Tony Di Nozzo/Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS)_  
Tony pulled Gibbs close for a kiss. Gibbs kissed back hungrily, pressing himself against Tony.


End file.
